


Have You Ever Been Punched?

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakin, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Dino entrance, Heavy - Freeform, Jun entrance, M/M, Mild Blood, Minghao entrance, Mingyu entrance, Panic Attacks, Punching, Robbery, Sorry Not Sorry, mentions of guns, rest just mentioned - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Vernon comes home from a food run and runs into a robber in the apartment, you know the drill.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Have You Ever Been Punched?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katmari_28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmari_28/gifts).



> Thank you for reqesting, katmari_28! I hope you like it, I liked writing it!   
> (Your series is my favorite, thanks so much for all you do. If you ever have time and would like to write one maybe an idea could be Vernon is home sick or comes home early and interrupts a break in or something? Again thanks so much and if you are busy don't worry about it, I just really love the stories you've made.)
> 
> Do y'all ever just go to online class, watch American Horror Story and write a fanficiton all at the same time? Me too.
> 
> READ THE ENDING FOR A QUICK EXPLANATION

You know what Vernon loves the most? Potatoes. Street vendors make the best fried potatoes and they swirl on the stick and Oh God they are amazing. Vernon had a day off and decided that he would treat himself. 

He was enjoying his potato, barely watching where he was going. When he finally walked up to the dorm, he was supposed to have a movie night with his members. He was really looking forward to it, maybe not the movie since Wonwoo got to choose them and he likes scary movies, but the whole being with his family. They make him happy, they make him feel at home. 

He gets to the front door, taking the last bite of his potato and savoring it. He pulls out his key and goes to unlock the door. But he was surprised to find that not only was the door unlocked, it was opened. Not all the way opened, but just a crack.

This whole thing set Vernon on edge, he slowly put his key away, taking a wavering step towards the door. A million thoughts were running through his head. 

Who was in the apartment?

Were they dangerous?

Was Vernon going to die today?

Could it just be one of his members?

They wouldn't forget to close the door, would they?

Vernon decided that his only way to find out was to walk in. It didn't feel like the other members were home, but he pushed on. Quietly toeing off his shoes, he closes the door and sets down his bag. He doesn't hear anything, he can't tell whether that's a bad thing or a good thing. Usually if someone were home then they would make some kind of noise, laughter or thundering from feet, but there was nothing. Just silence, and that scared Vernon the most.

He walked in a little further, looking into the kitchen and the living room. Nothing, no sounds, it was as if nobody was there. But Vernon could feel it, as if it was a colour in the back of his mind. The colour was a storming gray, it was dark and unsettling, like an awful rainstorm that had hail and strong winds and was just absolutely terrifying. He could feel it, it felt like Vernon's heart was going to burst out of his chest, it hurt so bad. 

But he continued to walk on, throughout the house. He had checked all the bedrooms, almost every room. He was growing more and more restless, his breathing was picking up, the stormy feeling growing darker and darker in his chest. He slowly grabbed the handle of the last bathroom door, but before he could open it, the door swung open itself. A man in a black ski mask was revealed and Vernon could no longer breathe. 

The man was dressed in all black, a mask covering his face but his venom green eyes could be seen and they were staring right at Vernon. The duffel bag in his left hand seemed to be packed to the brim, not that the idol group had many valuable items. They had items they treasured, but that made them pretty much only important to them. 

The man didn't stand there for very long, before Vernon could even blink, there was a revolver pointed at his face. His breathing significantly worse than before and he's shaking and tears are streaming down his face. The man cocks the gun and says the most horrifying words Vernon had ever heard.

"Here's what going to happen, you're gonna go sit on the floor while I rummage around a little bit more. If you cooperate, you won't get shot okay?" the man said, waving the gun around a bit. Vernon just nodded, afraid that he wouldn't be able to speak if he tried. The man turned him around and pushed him forward, the gun pressed to Vernon's back. 

They got to the living room and the robber turned Vernon around, gun once again pressed to his forehead, the robber told him to get on his knees. Vernon was too frozen to even comprehend. The man started screaming, yelling at the boy to get on his knees. He was panicking though, so he couldn't hear anything that the man was saying. 

Becoming increasingly fed up with Vernon, the man didn't event think about the gun and completely socked Vernon across the face. Successfully knocking him out and bruising his nose, blood began to pour from the unconscious. As soon as the man was done stealing what he thought would be valuable, he left, leaving Vernon in a puddle of his own blood.

~~~~~

Not 2 minutes later, another four members come up to their door, only pausing in their conversation when Dino points to the door. The four look at each other and slowly walk into the apartment. Once inside, the boys saw Vernon's shoes, they relaxed a little bit. However, it worried them that they couldn't hear Vernon. They feared he was having a panic attack and no one was home, what they walked in on was something much worse than a panic attack. Vernon was unconscious, blood dripping from his nose and tear tracks dried on his cheeks. 

Minghao and Jun rushed to the boy, the younger propping his head up on his thighs and Jun gripping his face. Mingyu had gone to get tissues for Vernon and Dino went to get a wet towel to help wake him up. After a bit of Jun practically slapping him, Vernon peels his eyes open. He can't see much, just a figure swirling in front of him. He immediately panics, thinking that the robber was still there with his gun. Vernon's breathing became shallow and his eyes watered as he scooted away from all the humans in the room. He doesn't remember there being two people robbing his house. 

He didn't understand that the weird storm feeling he had once had was gone. All he could feel was the panic that was swallowing him whole. How he longed to feel the yellow sunflower feeling that was his family, how they provided warmth and security. How they helped him feel like he could conquer anything, even with his panic and anxiety disorder. He missed them, his heart hurt because of how much he missed them. He longed to be in Jeonghan's arms or be cuddling with Seungkwan or laughing with DK. He couldn't see, the tears were blocking his vision and he was too scared of what could happen to look up.

It was safe to say that the other four boys in the room were confused. What happened? Why did Vernon look like he got punched in the face and why was he mumbling about a storm? He wouldn't let them get anywhere near them, Jun didn't know what to do. He did the only thing he thought they hadn't ever tried, Jun sang to the boy. Letting sweet Chinese lullabies escape his mouth and moved slowly to where Vernon sat. Vernon had stopped in breath to hear Jun, easing a bit at the voice he recognized. And when he finally opened his eyes and spotted Jun, his face crumpled again. He lifted a hand, it looked like he was just hovering his hand above his knee, but Jun understood. Vernon wanted to be touched, to be held. So that's what Jun did, hold the boy, placing him on his lap as he cried and cried. The others helped clean him up a bit, but he refused to let go of Jun. 

They stayed that way, not talking, sitting in silence for Vernon's sake until the rest of the members got home. Upon entering and hearing silence whilst knowing the others were home, was unsettling. What happened? Their home felt weird to Jeonghan, it felt empty. Devoid of things that had helped make their home more like a home. Jeonghan rushed to the living room, seeing the five boys sitting in silence surrounding the second youngest and seeing the blood on his face sent Jeonghan into mother-mode.

"What happened? Who did that? Are you okay?" the older man questions, crouching in front of Vernon who had whined and begged to be let go of so he could crawl to Jeonghan. Once safe with his fave trapped in the older man's neck, Vernon truly relaxed. Jeonghan just brushed his fingers through Vernon's brown locks, confusion spreading throughout every single member except for Vernon. They all looked at him, and Vernon could finally feel the colour yellow burst through the dark grey storm clouds that had made a home in his chest. He explained everything, the robber and the gun and the punch, he explained how terrified he was that he would never see them again and how he needed his yellow.

At the mention of a colour, everyone's face goes from concerned to confused once again. Stroking his hair, Seungcheol asked what he meant by the colour yellow.

"Yellow. Like a sunflower, you all are my yellow. You provide strength and safety and comfort for me. I needed my yellow, I needed to feel the yellow. That- that guy was grey. He was like a storm with hail and lightning and gusts of wind." Vernon explained, it was a very interesting way of feeling, but it worked and he was feeling better. They ended up calling the cops and they found the guy, all of the boy's things were still in the duffle bag and retrieved. The man was arrested for carrying a weapon without a liscense, breaking and entering, and assault with battery. The shining silver bars of the jail cell were the only valuable things he would be seeing for months.

Everything did turn out okay and as a different method, the boys had Vernon begin to use colours to associate his anxiousness and it worked a lot better than numbers did. Plus, Vernon got so many cuddles and you better believe, he got a lot of fried potatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> EXPLANATION FOR THE FIC!!!!!!  
> Hi! So, in this fic, Vernon describes his feelings as colours. I've never done that before, but that is the way that I experience my feelings and emotions, through colours and touch. (Mostly colour though) It can be very different for everyone, if you read my last fic, I think I talked about navy blue feeling in the notes. That is a very good example of how I see things, if you want more fics with it or would like me to explain more or give more examples, I'd be happy to. This is just the way that I see things, so let me know! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my fic! I hope you liked it and don't forget, if you have a request, I'm always open. I DON'T WRITE MAJOR OR MINOR CHARACTER DEATH.


End file.
